


Snacks

by TugJones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TugJones/pseuds/TugJones
Summary: Holding himself still, Baekhyun let his mind run away with thoughts of the man sleeping behind the door, only to have the man in his arms pull his attention back where it belonged by only using his mouth.In other words idk what I'm doing. ChanBaekSoo are freaks in this, but they cute.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	Snacks

Baekhyun woke with a sigh, turning over in bed. The warm blankets slipping down to settle on his lap. He stretched his arms above his head, shaking the last bit of sleep away. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he got up to start his day. Padding down the hall to the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee and filled a glass of water. As he sipped the cold water down, he heard a shuffle in the living room. ‘Kyungsoo must be awake,’ he thought. He shuffled quietly into the living room to see Kyungsoo with his nose in a book.  
“Hey, Soo, are you hungry?” he asked. He received a grunt in response. He took a deep breath and sat next to his little book worm. For a moment, Baek just watched him read, enjoying the quiet morning. Then he leaned in close and rested his chin on his lover. “Soo…”, he muttered. Raising his wrist slowly and placing it in front of Kyungsoo’s face. Soo just raised his book to continue reading. Baek smacked his lips and pressed his wrist closer to Soo’s face. Soo leaned in and sniffed his wrist. His cute nose gently pressed against his pulse. Just as Baek’s arm was getting stiff, Kyungsoo licked him lightly. Soo hummed quietly and closed his book. Kyungsoo’s voice, deep and soft from disuse, floated around the room. Setting his book down on his lap, he turned his head slightly and spoke against Baekhyun’s wrist.  
“Any reason you have your arm under my nose, B.?”, Soo asked. He looked over at Baekhyun with a grin.  
“Because you think I smell nice...” B. replied, tilting his head cutely, wiggling his arm on Soo’s face, to make him laugh. Soo chuckled softly and pulled the arm away from his face.  
“I happen to think you smell delicious.” Kyungsoo purred. Pulling Baekhyun into his lap and knocked the book to the floor. The sweatshirt Baek wore rode up as he settled into his new seat. Sweater paws now rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, flapping as they smiled at each other. “Good morning Baekhyun, sleep well?” Soo asked. A quick kiss followed his question — a soft greeting to start the day.  
“Why, yes, I did.” Baek murmured. Focus already slipping as he looked between pretty brown eyes and soft lips. His gaze settled on a pair of smiling lips. He leaned in for another kiss, sighing happily as they pressed to his. Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He pulled back a little and broke the kiss before things got carried away. Settling in for a warm hug instead, Baek tucked his face into Kyungsoo’s neck and inhaled. A happy chuckle vibrated Soo’s chest.  
“Wanna wait till Chanyeol gets up?” Soo asked, getting a nod pressed into his neck. “Well let’s go wake him up, you know he’ll sleep the day away if we let him.” At that, Baekhyun pulled away to get on his feet.  
Pulling Kyungsoo up with him, he shuffled his way out of the living room and down the hall to Chanyeol’s room. Once in front of the door, Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo. A sneaky looking grin decorated his face. Behind the smile, Kyungsoo could see the wheels in Baekhyun’s head spinning. As quickly as the grin appeared, another look settled over Baekhyun’s face. This look nearly made Kyungsoo’s heart beat within his chest. The look of intense lust, it was like a light switch flicked inside Baekhyun. He pulled Kyungsoo in much closer to mold their bodies together and dove in for the kiss he denied himself earlier. Never one to turn down his baby, Kyungsoo kissed him back and quickly wrapped Baekhyun in his arms. Holding himself still, Baekhyun let his mind run away with thoughts of the man sleeping behind the door, only to have the man in his arms pull his attention back where it belonged by only using his mouth. Losing the thoughts in his head Baekhyun pressed even closer, his tongue swirling in Soo’s mouth he could feel his arousal skyrocketing. Leaning back a fraction to get some air, he managed a quick gasp before Kyungsoo claimed his mouth again. Sucking Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth Kyungsoo was rewarded with a slow moan, and he heard Chanyeol moving behind the door. He could barely hold himself back, but Kyungsoo knew it was only a matter of time before the door would swing open. As Kyungsoo’s hand slid into Baekhyun’s soft bed head, the door creaked open to reveal a shirtless Chanyeol.  
Still soft from sleep, Chanyeol swiped a hand over his face and opened his eyes just as another moan slipped from Baekhyun’s now swollen lips. The gentle hand in his hair turned firm and pulled Baekhyun out of the kiss, their mouths disconnecting with a quiet smack. He smiled up at Chanyeol breathing deeply, as Chanyeol stared back, silently blinking and looking a little shocked. As Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at one another, Kyungsoo let out a cute chuckle. “Good morning Chan, sleep well?” Soo asked, getting Chanyeol to turn his head, effectively breaking the building tension between the other two. Getting a slow blink and dimpled smile, Chanyeol just turned back into his room and removed his sleep pants.


End file.
